


Youngest

by JustAlly



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mentions OTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being 14 while on X Factor and still going to school really can be difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngest

It was obvious that when Charlie was put in a band with 7 older boys that it was going to be a struggle. Him only being 14 there was many things that he couldn’t do that the others could. For example he wasn’t able to go on Xtra factor due to the television law that if you was under 16 you wasn’t aloud in television after 10pm. Xtra factor started most times at 10pm.   
It was fair enough to say that he was disappointed, he tried to hide it from his band-mates but somehow they knew.   
Just before they was due on during the third week of live shows, the eight boy was backstage. Jake was pacing up and down, Tom was sat next to Barclay picking at a thread on his jeans.Reece was on his phone next to him, And James and Chris was just talking quietly.Casey who sat the other side of Charlie had his arm around the young (but tall) 14 year olds shoulders in a comforting manner.  
It was only when the drop of blood dripped on to his hand that Charlie actually realised his lip was bleeding, and so did Reece. Reece quickly grabbed the taller boys arm and began to drag him to the bathroom telling the boys they’ll be back in a minute.   
Reece tutted slightly grabbing some toilet roll and wetting it before pressing it to the younger boys bleeding lips.   
Charlie smiled or at least he tried to as he sat on the ledge of the sink but the sixteen year old got the memo and smiled back at him pulling him into a hug.   
"It’ll be okay Char, i promise" He soothed rubbing the youngers back as Charlie began to bite his lip again hissing as it was tender. Reece chuckled softly rolling his eyes fondly at the boy who had bags under his eyes. It was then that the second youngest of the band realised that the youngest was exhausted and he began to frown.   
"Charlie when was the last time you slept?"   
"Last night" He replied even though it was obvious that he was lying. Reece put his hands on his hips frowning at him pointedly.   
"We’re going to talk to the boys, where you are going to give me a proper answer Charlie Jones" He pointed at the door and Charlie sighed before walking towards the door the elder following behind.   
Luckily for Charlie, they was called on stage before his band-mate had chance to tell the rest of them and before they could all question him.  
The performance rocked, considering they was in the bottom two last week and that Charlie had learnt their two songs via a laptop they rocked it. The eight boys practically bounced of stage and James shot him a grin from where Barclay was giving Tom a nuggie. The atmosphere from the band-mates was hyper and Charlie was pretty sure that his only slightly older next band-mate had forgotten about his horrid sleeping habits, but even if he didn’t they still didn’t have time to question him as James, Reece, Tom, Casey, Jake, Barclay and Chris was all corned and taken to where they was doing Xtra factor with the OTY members. The younger Charlie was escorted to a car which would take him back to the house where he would wait for his band-mates. Charlie quickly grabbed his textbooks and began doing his homework that was due on Monday. After about 40 minutes of him doing the work he knew his stress levels had risen up so he grabbed his laptop and began looking through his Facebook and twitter messages. Not all of him messages was positive, some of them was horrible and in the back of his mind he knew it was because they was jealous but in his current sleep deprived mind he took it all too heart and before he knew it the floodgates had opened and tears began streaming down his face at a rapid speed. That was he heard the front door open and knew the other contestants had come home, he quickly shoved his laptop on the floor and his work books, forgetting to lock his laptop so the messages was still up. Charlie buried his head in his pillow hiding his face, he quickly slowed his breathing down and a few minutes later his seven band-mates cane through the door each of the talking loudly. But they became quite when they saw the boy who was obviously being pushed to hard “fast asleep”.  
James let a quite aww out walking over to where his laptop was brushing his hair of his head humming softly before he moved to turn the fourteen year olds laptop off which was still on. James frowned looking at the messages. Tom who had noticed the boys frown walked over to him and looked at the younger boy. Tom cocked his head slightly as James pushed the laptop towards him. The oldest ‘s eyes widened as he took in the hateful messages and his eyes began to darken with anger. Tom peered down at the “sleeping” teenager and he sighed softly shaking him gently.  
"C’mon Charlie, wake up"  
The youngest boys swore silently but somehow Tom managed to hear him and poked the youngest boy in the side gently but firmly. Charlie kept his eyes closed as Tom sat next to him.   
The other 5 boys looked confused as only James and Tom knew what was on the laptop. Chris jumped of his bunk where he had been on twitter and walked over to the three.   
"So what’s wrong?" He asked tilting his head in James’s direction. Jake walked over to where Tom was and sat down on Charlie’s bunk near his feet. The other boys all crowded round, Reece sat on top of his bunk which was opposite Charlie’s,Casey perched next to him and Barclay just sat on the floor in front of them.   
"Look at this" Was all Tom said and passed the laptop to Barclay who read the messages his eyes widening before he passed it on, skipping Reece as he knew the second youngest had a short temper and reading those horrible, disgusting messages that people was sending to his only younger band-mate would surely piss him off.   
As the laptop was passed around the other boys, Reece grew more and more annoyed that he was being left out.  
"Okay i don’t fucking care what’s on that laptop, but you can’t fucking keep me out of this. He’s my fucking band-mate too"  
Reece’s chest was heaving slightly and just as Jake opened his mouth to speak a small voice peeped up.   
"Don’t worry Reece it’s nothing, I’m fine"  
It was Charlie, he sounded more withdrawn and more sadder than they have ever heard the talkative boy.  
"Fine my arse, you haven’t fucking slept in days and now what" Reece scoffed grabbing the laptop and looking at the messages. His hands clenched as he continued looking. Charlie flinched from his bed thinking it was him that Reece was mad at and Tom reached down and put a hand on his shoulder, The 20 year old frowned as he felt the youngest boys shoulder shake as he tried to smoother his sobs.   
Barclay looked sadly at the 14 year old who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.   
"Kid why didn’t you tell us?"   
"I didn’t want to worry you, it’s not like i haven’t had hate before, plus I’ve gone longer without sleeping".   
The last part Charlie mumbled but all the boys heard it.Chris’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the teenager.   
"Charlie when was the last time actually slept for a whole night, also that’s not hate, only people from your school have your Facebook right" Charlie nodded but still didn’t answer the first question "Kid that’s cyber bullying".  
Reece who was still pissed, gritted his teeth together.   
"Charlie answer the first fucking question, when did you last sleep" Reece’s voice grew as he became more aggravated.   
Tom stood up from his place on the edge of Charlie’s bed and stood protectively infront of him.   
"Barc, Chris, Jake, take Reece downstairs until he cools down. James, Casey go get a glass of water and a sleeping tablet please" Barclay and Chris grabbed one of Reece’s arms while Jake stood behind them. Casey and James started walking down to the kitchen.   
"Okay kiddo, they’re gone"  
Charlie rolled over and opened his red ringed eyes and Tom’s heart broke in two as he took in the red eyes, pink cheeks and the small tears still glistening down his face.  
He pulled the younger boy up and crushed him against his chest running a hand through his hair as Charlie sobbed into his chest.

"Reece isn’t mad at you, he’s mad at himself for not noticing that you’ve been getting bullied and getting hate, he’s also mad at himself hat we didn’t notice you haven’t been sleeping. God i we’re all freaking mad at ourselves for it. But nobody and i mean nobody is mad at you okay?".   
Charlie nodded rubbing his eyes which made him seem younger than his 14 years. Tom smiled shifting up so Charlie could put his head on the older boys lap, he began threading his hands through his hair, whispering things that might soothe the boy. About 5 minutes later and Charlie was almost asleep when Casey and James came in holding a glass of range juice and a sleeping tablet. After them trailed the other boys, and last was a sheepish Reece who rushed over to Charlie and began blurting out his apology hugging the youngest boy close to him.

"I’m so so so sorry Charlie. I was mad at myself and i was mad at them for doing to you and it just came out, i hope you can forgive me"

Charlie smiled sightly at how nervous his band-mate looked.   
"Don’t worry mate, all’s forgiven"  
Reese sighed softly, kissing his forehead before moving backwards so the youngest boy could get his sleeping tablet and water. As soon as he took it and drank his water the other five boys crowded round and kissed the younger boys forehead before going to their own bunks well besides Tom who stayed with Charlie in his bunk, the eldest smiled as one by one his younger band-mates fell asleep. He continued his job as the oldest to look after them and when he cuddled up to Charlie, Tom fell asleep knowing his bandmates was safe.


End file.
